Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device measurement apparatus and a semiconductor device measurement method.
Related Background Art
A light probing technology referred to as EOP (Electro Optical Probing) or EOFM (Electro-Optical Frequency Mapping) is known as a technology for testing an integrated circuit. In the light probing technology, an integrated circuit is irradiated with light emitted from a light source, reflected light reflected by the integrated circuit is detected by an optical sensor, and a detection signal is acquired. Also, a desired frequency in the acquired detection signal is selected and amplitude energy thereof is displayed over time or displayed in two-dimensional mapping. Accordingly, a position of a circuit operating at the desired frequency can be identified.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-64975
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-271307
The light probing technology as described above is a very effective technique since a fault location or a failure cause in a semiconductor device such as an integrated circuit can be identified and analyzed. Here, a time waveform of a detection signal acquired using the light probing technology may be distorted at a predetermined frequency. In this case, analysis precision may deteriorate.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor device measurement apparatus and a semiconductor device measurement method having further improved analysis precision.